


Dealing With Seperation

by PaperFox19



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caught, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sex Doll, Sex Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sinbad hates to not have Aladdin around, thankfully Yamraiha has a solution. Though Sinbad abuses it.
Relationships: Aladdin/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Dealing With Seperation

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic Repost

Dealing With Separation

Sinbad hates to not have Aladdin around, thankfully Yamraiha has a solution. Though Sinbad abuses it.

-x-

Aladdin was off in Magnostadt, and he was having the time of his life, he was learning so much and making all kinds of new friends. Meanwhile back in Sindria, the king was sulking.

The purple haired male, was slumped in his chair, a gloomy look on his face, and he kept sighing. The aura of gloom radiated off him in waves. The last report Yam brought to him, had him even more depressed.

Aladdin was all happy and hanging with another boy. “I thought after awhile he’d come to hate it there, and he’d come back.” he sulked. “I want to see him, but I could never set foot in Magnostadt.”

“Maybe you could wear a disguise.” Yam suggested, and Sinbad looked hopeful.

“Absolutely not, you are to wait here, and if these reports are gonna make you like this, Yam no more Aladdin reports.” Ja’far states.

“You suck Ja’far,” he stormed off, and the two sighed.

“He’s really fallen for Aladdin hasn’t he?” Ja’far sighs.

“Indeed, and what’s more he never told him, so he’s got all these pent up emotions.”

“He needs a way of dealing with this separation, the way things are he’s liable to do something stupid.” he rubbed his temples. “He could try to sneak into Magnostadt, or worse try and kidnap Aladdin himself.”

“Hmm, I got it!” Yam hit the palm of her hand. She raced off, and Ja’far followed. She browsed through her items. “Where is it? Where is it…Aha!”

She pulled out… “Yam what the hell is that!?”

They headed towards Sinbad’s room. The king of Sindria was sulking in his room. ‘Oh Aladdin, why won’t you become my Magi?’ he thought of the boy’s smiling face, he was so adorable.

 **‘Mr. Sinbad!’** the way Aladdin said his name, so warm and happy, it made heat wash through his body and soul. He blushed smiling like a fool he rolled around in his bed.

“Ahhhh he’s too cute, that settles it I’m going to take him back!” he rushed to the window, planning to sneak out. A rope quickly snatched Sinbad and he was hauled away.

“I knew it, come on you.”

“But my Aladdin needs me, it’s too dangerous for him to be there.”

“That’s just the crazy talking, let’s go Yam has something for you.” Upon the arrival Sinbad was frozen in shock. There stood Aladdin, but it couldn’t be. He walked forward and he examined the being before him.

“Yam explain, what is this?” Sinbad was touching the doppelganger before him, he touched it, caressed his skin, and felt his hair it was real.

“This is a special doll made from magoi, I made it based off Aladdin’s magoi so it looks, feels, and sounds just like him. I intended it to be a training partner for him.”

“Mr. Sinbad I like you!” the two turned and stared. Sinbad was hugging the magoi doll.

“How is it talking?”

“I gave it the ability to say what the other wants to hear. Intending it to give Aladdin encouragement as they sparred.”

“Mr. Sinbad you are so sexy, I love you.” Sinbad hugged the doll tighter stroking it’s hair. The purple haired king chuckled to himself, hearing these words filled his heart with joy. Every time he squeezed it, it said another ego stroking comment.

It was Aladdin’s voice, such wonderful words in Aladdin’s voice sent shivers down Sinbad’s spine. He had it bad. “Please use this to help deal with your separation.”

“Thank you Yam, this is the best gift ever.” he took the magoi doll and rushed away.

“Not sure how I feel about this.”

“It’ll be fine…I think…”

-x- Over the next few days-x-

It seemed the doll was what just what the doctor ordered, Sinbad was like his old self. He wasn’t all doom and gloom.

Though no one could guess what was going on behind closed doors. Every night Sinbad would sleep naked, cuddling the magoi doll. It was quite the sight to see his ripped body cuddling around the dolls lithe one.

After getting a shower he returned to personally clean the magoi doll. He started with Aladdin’s doppelgangers pits. He lapped at the smooth pits, while taking in his scent. Once licked clean, he nuzzled the skin and basked in the smell.

He licked down his body; chest, stomach, and sides. He moved down all the way, to the boy’s feet and got to work on licking the feet. They were so smooth, his feet perfect and petite.

Kisses and nips laid across his soles, his tongues danced between his toes. “Mr. Sinbad it tickles. You are so good at this.” Hearing this Sinbad reached down and began pumping his penis. His fat 8 incher, was practically throbbing.

He sucked on the double’s toes, pumping his rod as pre began to form at the tip. Sinbad nuzzled the sole, the smell fueled his arousal. He worked himself faster and faster, his big balls bouncing from the force.

“Mr. Sinbad will you cum for me?” beautiful blue eyes peered deep into Sinbad, pleasure hit him like a wave. His balls tightened and his hips bucked.

“Yes!” he came hard blowing his seed all over the ground, and his hand. Sinbad panted, his muscled pecs rising and falling. The doll moved and grabbed his hand and began licking his semen off his fingers.

The sight alone was more than enough, to stir his loins once more. “Oh fuck I miss you!” he hugged the blue haired magoi doll.

“I love you Mr. Sinbad!”

-x-

Sinbad found another pass time, as he now had an audience for his nightly ritual. He had the doll watch him as he played with himself. Feeling those blue eyes on him as he played with his penis, sent chills up and down his spine.

Sparkling blue eyes got a closer look, pre leaking from the tip and getting spread all over, his fat dick. His penis glistened and he arched his back revealing his tight pucker. “Mr. Sinbad is so sexy.”

‘Ohhh!’ those words were like electricity through his whole system.

“Mr. Sinbad’s hole is twitching, he must want something!”

‘I do!!!!’ his hips rocked, and Sinbad switched hands. He brought his wet and sticky hand down and traced a finger around his pucker. His whole became slick and he sank the first digit in. “Oh fuck!”

Sinbad groaned, rocking his middle finger in and out. He worked his finger deeper and deeper, his penis twitched in delight. He brought his free hand down and began stroking himself again. “Ahhh!”

“Mr. Sinbad sounds so naughty.” “Mr. Sinbad looks so sexy.” “Mr. Sinbad is so hot!” the magoi doll spoke again and again, and each phrase sent pleasure coursing through his veins. “Mr. Sinbad’s pucker is twitching a lot, you must be hungry.”

Sinbad added a second finger, he worked his digits in and out of his hole. He scissored himself open, and the doll could see inside his hole, his inner walls twitching under the gaze. “Ohh so pink!”

The purple haired king through his head back and moaned. He found his prostate and began stroking himself faster. The doll watched, a smile on his face the whole time.

His inner walls sang at the friction, the stimulation felt so good he added a third finger. He fingered himself harder and faster, ramming his sweet spot sending pleasure burst through his form. His sexy body arched, his toes curling and penis lurching in pleasure.

The doll watched as his balls tightened and he came. Thick ropes of cum sprayed along his body, the first spurt splattering his face, the rest raining down onto his pecs and abs, when the force subsided it spilled out over his cock and soaked his crotch. “Mr. Sinbad came so much!”

The king shivered, his body basking in the after glow of his release. Then it hit him, if the doll was based off Aladdin…Sinbad smirked and he sprang up and began removing the doll’s clothes.

His head hung in disappointment, no nipples, no navel, and no cock or balls. “Well he is a doll after all, and Yam made him for training…wait a minute!” his eyes opened wide in realization. “Yam made him out of magoi.”

Sinbad smirked, he wasn’t a master of magoi manipulation for nothing. He touched the doll and manipulated the magoi. The doll gasped as he sported a massive cock at least 12 inches long and incredibly thick with a matching set of big balls. “Oh fuck yes!” he stroked the doll’s new equipment.

“Mr. Sinbad, do you want my cock?” pre began to form at the tip and Sinbad leaned down to lick it away.

“Yes please!” he licked the doll’s mighty shaft, his tongue caressing every inch of it. He got the cock nice and wet, rewarding himself with a few drops of pre. He didn’t know how big Aladdin’s cock was, but he knew of the legendary cocks Magi’s seem to possess.

Once he was wet enough he laid the doll out on his back, he collected the semen off his body he applied it to the doll’s cock. A little extra lube never hurt anyone.

Sinbad straddled the doll’s waist, the huge cock sliding between his fine ass cheeks. The length rubbed against his pucker. “Mr. Sinbad is twitching.” indeed he was, his cock was hard again.

The male rocked back and forth, feeling the penis slide against him, he wanted…no needed his dick inside. He positioned his rod at his hole and began to sank down. “Ohh so big!”

“Mr. Sinbad is nice and tight, he feels good inside!” those words stroked his pleasure, heat rushing through his veins. He sank down the massive penis, pleasure making his inner walls relax.

He wasn’t gonna stop till he took it all and felt his ass cheeks rest on his balls. Deeper it went, his inner walls being forced open by the massive cock. “Ahhhhh!” his lips curved in a grin.

To be stuffed so full was a dream come true. He looked down and saw the doll staring at him. He shuddered and the last few inches filled him. “Fuck!” his penis erupted, hot cum spraying all over the magoi doll.

He lost it, planting his feet down he began to ride the massive rod, feeling it brush his sweet spot again and again, nothing to say the friction was amazing and hot. His hole kept hugging the thing, his ass practically sucking on him with each pull up only to relax with each thrust down.

Sinbad’s hands found his perky nipples, playing with the hard buds as he bounced up and down. His own penis bobbing and spilling his seed all over.

Just as he rose up to sit on the tip, the door opened. “Hey Mr. Sinbad I came by for a visit.” Aladdin, the real Aladdin entered the room and the king froze.

Aladdin froze to, he saw the magoi doll that looked like him, covered in cum. The doll’s cock tip inside Sinbad, Sinbad’s sexy ripped body, covered in a mix of sweat and cum, his skin glowing in lustful arousal, hands on his nipples and a trickle of drool running down his chin.

“Aladdin! This isn’t what it looks like…” Sinbad began to sweat. Aladdin closed his eyes and smiled.

“I know what this is, Mr. Sinbad.” Sinbad gulped. “You must be training right?”

“Ehh?” he lost his balance and fell on the doll’s cock hard. He moaned and came blowing his load all over the doll again.

“Silly Mr. Sinbad my cock nearly not that small.” he raised his wand, the magoi suddenly surged. Sinbad moaned as the cock inside him grew thicker and began growing inside his ass.

Sinbad soon found himself impaled on a full 16 inch dick. ‘Oh my magi!’ a stream of cum spilled from the tip, his eyes rolled up at the over stimulus.

“There now, that’s much better.” he undid his pants and freed his massive man meat. “Keep training with that, and you’ll be ready for the real thing. Hehe!”

“Okay…” he gasped.

“Don’t slack off.” he used his magoi again and took control of the doll. The doll moved and gripped Sinbad’s hips. Feet planting firmly on the bed he began to buck and fuck the king.

“Ohhhhh fuck ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhh!”

“You seem busy with your training, so I’ll get back to mine. Nice seeing you Mr. Sinbad.”

“Wait…no Aladdin…ahhhh!” The doll rose up and latched his mouth on one of his perky nipples. The doll had grown as Aladdin had, his new size allowing more fun. Sinbad moaned as his nipple was sucked on, each thrust in earned a suck and each pull out earned a swirl of the tongue.

Aladdin had filled the doll with all his sexual knowledge, Sinbad was in for a lot of “training”.

So the great king Sinbad handled his separation by training his ass and body. Aladdin may have appeared young, but his knowledge was well beyond his years. Each day with the doll made him anticipate the day he could service the real thing.

End


End file.
